


A Hope Long Lost

by Sandel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandel/pseuds/Sandel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Ty Lee only gets to see Azula on her best behaviour.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	A Hope Long Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever drabble. Keeping it down to 100 words was harder than I thought it'd be; I hope the result is understandable.

Ty Lee reads about Azula’s ranting and raving, tearful apologies and sullen silences in Mai’s letters. Ty Lee herself only gets to see Azula on her best behaviour. On Azula’s own orders, Ty Lee knows. She doesn’t think Azula means to make her jealous. She thinks Azula is holding out a hope that Ty Lee lost a long time ago.

(There was a girl at the circus – Miyu. Azula broke them apart. Miyu’s married now. To a man.)

Fen is a fellow Kyoshi Warrior. Ty Lee has a good life with her. A life without a place for Azula’s hopes.


End file.
